The Administration provides central leadership and coordination to foster and improve collaboration, to manage future planning, and to facilitate communication between investigators, programs and projects, cores and other Center participants. The Administration develops and implements the policies and procedures of the Center and guides daily operations. It manages the allocation and distribution of Cancer Center Resources for cancer research. The Cancer Center Administration is responsible for general administrative services; human resources; financial management including sponsored programs; information technology and systems development; strategic, program and technology planning; research resources management; coordination with clinic and clinical research facilitation of community and member relations. The Administration Unit has a complement of 29 staff with FY 2012-2013 personnel costs at $2,221,456. We are seeking $291,673 in CCSG support or 13.1% ofthe current Administration budget, a 14.5% decrease from the current CCSG.